This application is related to Herner, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/819,079, titled “METHOD OF MAKING HIGH FORWARD CURRENT DIODES FOR REVERSE WRITE 3D CELL” filed on the same day herewith, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The invention relates to a nonvolatile memory array.
Nonvolatile memory arrays maintain their data even when power to the device is turned off. In one-time-programmable arrays, each memory cell is formed in an initial unprogrammed state, and can be converted to a programmed state. This change is permanent, and such cells are not erasable. In other types of memories, the memory cells are erasable, and can be rewritten many times.
Cells may also vary in the number of data states each cell can achieve. A data state may be stored by altering some characteristic of the cell which can be detected, such as current flowing through the cell under a given applied voltage or the threshold voltage of a transistor within the cell. A data state is a distinct value of the cell, such as a data ‘0’ or a data ‘1’.
Some solutions for achieving erasable or multi-state cells are complex. Floating gate and SONOS memory cells, for example, operate by storing charge, where the presence, absence or amount of stored charge changes a transistor threshold voltage. These memory cells are three-terminal devices which are relatively difficult to fabricate and operate at the very small dimensions required for competitiveness in modern integrated circuits.
Other memory cells operate by changing the resistivity of relatively exotic materials, like chalcogenides. Chalcogenides are difficult to work with and can present challenges in most semiconductor production facilities.
A substantial advantage would be provided by a nonvolatile memory array having erasable or multi-state memory cells formed using conventional semiconductor materials in structures that are readily scaled to small size.